A New Start
by Witch Demigoddess
Summary: Oneshot about what happened to 10.5 after 10 left with Donna in the TARDIS. It's my first story on here so, reviews are appreciated :D


The whooshing noise of the TARDIS was slowly starting to fade away and the clone Doctor Didn't know what to do about this whole situation.

Rose stood on the beach, sadness still in her heart though it was also a weird mixture of overwhelming happiness. Looking away from where the TARDIS had once been, she stared up at her Doctor, who seemingly looked confused. Holding tightly to his hand she shook it to pull him from his daze.

"What's wrong?"

He was startled from his thoughts when Rose spoke. "I don't know what I'm going to do now. I'm a human now, with no TARDIS..."

Rose cracked a smile. "You're going to get a job, settle down and be normal." Squeezing his hand comfortingly she spoke in a reassuring tone. "You can live with me, it will be fun! You'll get to experience what its like to live a normal slow paced life!"

The Doctor grimaced at that thought. All his life he has been traveling through time and space itself, around the universe, protecting it with the help of his brilliant companions. Now, he had to settle down and live a normal human life, while never being able to see the universe at it's fullest like he used to. Still, he had Rose by his side, and he was pretty sure she would do anything sin her power to help him feel somewhat like he belongs in this planet.

"I suppose..." he replied with uncertainty.

"Don't look like that! It will be fun, you're gonna LOVE it!" A little too happily she started to drag him from the beach up towards the road where her mother was waiting in the car.

He sped up his steps to catch up with her, and looking in the direction she was taking him, he grinned and began, "Looks like dear old Jackie is going to have to deal with me for a while."

Rose laughed slightly though she could imagine the headache she would soon get. The Doctor and her mother sometimes didn't get along all too well... Reaching the car she waved a happy go lucky hand and opened the door piling in the passenger side and gesturing for the Doctor to get in the back.

The Doctor opened the backdoor and just as he was to settle in, Jackie turned to look at him from the rear view mirror. He gave her one of his signature smile and a wink and she rolled her eyes and turned toward the road starting the car.

"So where are we headed now? To Pete's house? Well'' I suppose is your house now also..." He added as an afterthought.

"Yes to home." Smiling Rose put on her seatbelt and turned around in her seat to peer back at him. Come to think of it, the Doctor hadn't truly been in her house... well, once, but it wasn't a very cheery visit.

"Well, does Pete know I'm coming... you know... to stay?" He asked with uncertainty. He hadn't been this uncertain since, well, never. But he supposed it was one of those human things he was going to have to get used to. He hated the feeling of not knowing what to expect from this new human side of him.

As the Car sped down the road, Rose bit her lip. She hadn't truly asked her father about him staying but... how could he refuse? This man, well the original of him (that sounded to odd to even think about) had saved him more than one time. So he should be grateful and allow him to stay for a while until he gets his head on staring and figures the world out in the slow lane.

"No..." Seeing how nervous he was she patted his hand and with a warm smile added, "But don't you worry, I'm positive he will let you stay."

"Well it'll only be for a couple of days, possibly weeks until I figure out what to do with my life now..." He swallowed hard and continued in a half serious, half amusing voice, "Do you think my degree in cheese-making will help me here?"

Rose couldn't help but giggle, "I'm sure it will!"

Hearing the car stop and the engine die down Rose blinked, that was much quicker than she had imagined. Removing her seatbelt she crawled out, suddenly feeling her nerves creep up on her, making her pulse quicken and heart star to race. What if Pete said no? Or got angry? What then?

The Doctor noticing Rose's sudden preoccupied face put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He instantly felt her relax at his touch and then proceeded to say, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be fine, and if not we'll figure something out." He gave her a toothy grin and held her hand.

Smiling slowly back she tightened her grip on his hand and slowly made her way after Jackie into the large house that was now her home. Once inside, Pete was waiting, presumably for Rose, but he didn't expect to see him holding her hand so tightly. Rose felt a lump grow in her throat, almost halting her words.

"Hello... Pete." She wasn't sure if she should call him dad or not...

The Doctor seeing the situation Rose was in, cleared his throat, rather awkwardly if I may say, and proceeded to greet her father with his free hand.

"Ah, hello Pete. Nice to see you again." He claimed shaking said man's hand.

Pete looked between the two with almost hard eyes.

"It's nice to see you as well. Rose dear, is something bothering you?"

Rose, trying to clear her throat began. "I was hoping that the Doctor," She turned her eyes to him for a moment before letting them flick back to Pete and continued, "Could stay here with us for a little while, until he gets a job and a place to live?"

Pete blinked. "A job?" The last time he had seen the Doctor he would have figure he wasn't the type for getting a job, let alone a house.

"Well you see," The Doctor began, "I'm not the Doctor. Well I am, but not the same Doctor." He claimed. When Pete gave him a confused look, Rose spoke up.

"It's a really long, confusing story that I'm not sure I understand either..."

Jackie suddenly addressed the whole room, "Why don't we get comfortable in the lounge while I order one of the maids to bring us tea?"

"You sure are enjoying this lifestyle, aren't you Jackie?" Teased the Doctor with a boyish grin plastered on his face.

Jackie turned a deep shade of red and glared at him. Just as she was about to deny it, Rose interrupted in a hush toned and warned her, "Mum, stop it please, he just got here."

Jackie huffed in indignation and sat next to Pete.

Hours passed with the Doctor telling the story of how he was with his current companion Donna Noble investigating Rose's warning, when the Earth suddenly disappeared. He proceeds to tell of how they contacted the Shadow Proclamation, a universal police force, to find the Earth, where they found out that Earth, along with other twenty-seven planets, were missing from their place in the universe.

With the help from his former companions, Captain Jack Harkness and his Torchwood team, Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith and her genius son and super computer, who were all brought together by Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister, they work together against the ones that were causing all the trouble, the Daleks. Soon they get to the part where the Doctor got shot by a Dalek and began his regeneration, prompting Jack, Rose and Donna to carry him to the TARDIS where he, instead of regenerating into his 11th form, releases all of that energy into his severed hand he kept in a jar, from when he, the 10th, first met Rose.

By a struck of luck (or not, depending on how you want to look at it) they are all aboard the _Crucible_, the Dalek ship, where Davros, creator of the Daleks, is. He captures all of his companions, including Jackie and Mickey, who came looking for Rose. All except Donna Noble, who stayed in the TARDIS. Donna accidentally touched the Doctor's energized severed hand and proceeded to gain all of his knowledge, which she uses to stop Davros. The hand, however got mixed with Donna's DNA and started 'making' it's own body, an exact copy of the Doctor. The Doctor that was now sitting in Pete's house, drinking tea.

After all of that, Pete just nodded, dumbfounded and spoke in a hard voice, "Well since you're obviously going to need a place to stay and seeing as you don't know anybody else in this planet, or this reality for that matter, you can stay here, as long as you need to."

Rose felt her heart swelled with happiness at her father's word, and walked across the room to where he was and gave him a big hug. Pete's eyes widened at his daughter's gesture and with a smile he hugged her back.

"Well then, Rose, why don't you take the Doctor to the guest room on the second floor? I'm sure he will find it rather comfortable."

"Yes..." Rose struggled with her next word, "Dad..." she shyly replied, and before he could processed what she had happened, she grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him upstairs towards the guest room on the second floor.

Once out of hearing range she began with a laugh, "Well then, did you see his face! He couldn't believe all that we've been through!" She happily walked with a slight skip in her walk.

The Doctor grinned at her and followed her to the room that would be his from now on. She opened the door and they walked in.

"Well, here is your new room from now on. The bathroom is on the right through that door, and there is a closet on the left with pillows and blankets for the night in case you need them when it gets chilly.

The Doctor smiled his thanks and Rose proceeded to get out of the room, claiming that she was going to take a nap because it had been a long, tiresome day.

Once Rose had left, the Doctor laid on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything's going to change from now on. He might not be traveling through time and space, but that didn't mean he couldn't have adventures. Besides, he had Rose to guide him, although he couldn't help but think of himself as an infant, needing someone to guide him while he learned the ways of this world. But everything would be alright, he could feel it in his hearts, no, _heart._

There was just one matter of discussion left here: _What should I call myself now? John Hans Smith?_


End file.
